


(But home is just a room full of my safest sounds)

by blind_angel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, kind of i mean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_angel/pseuds/blind_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio ha decidido dejar de buscar el amor. Está harto, exhausto, hastiado, de que ninguna relación le salga bien.</p>
<p>Quizá tenga algo que ver con que está enamorado de su mejor amigo desde siempre, y éste no le corresponde. Así que sí, él lo ve claro, seguir buscando algo que nunca va a pasar es una pérdida de tiempo. Solo que tal vez Lovino no esté tan de acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(But home is just a room full of my safest sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es la primera historia que pongo por estos lares y probablemente la suba a otros sitios así que en un principio no os preocupéis de plagio que no.  
> Sobre las parejas de este fic, pues obviamente Spamano y bueno, Antonio tiene variadas parejas a lo largo del fic pero nada duradero. Y se menciona también Gerita pero no mucho. Y ya.  
> El título es de la maravillosa canción "Talk me Down" de Troye Sivan.

Antonio se consideraba un hombre feliz. No era extremadamente rico ni mucho menos, pero tenía un trabajo que le gustaba como florista, una casa bonita, amigos a los que quería y en general, una vida tranquila. ¿Su único problema? Antonio tenía muy, muy mala suerte en el amor.

Ni siquiera se puede decir que tuviera mala suerte; lo cierto es que Antonio tenía un gusto pésimo, horrible, _espantoso_ , para buscar pareja. No es que se enamorara fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacía parecía volverse ciego ante todos los defectos del receptor de su cariño. Lo que no ayuda en absoluto en su propósito de encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

Antonio se consideraba un romántico y le gustaba leer novelas de amor, llorando por supuesto emocionadamente cuando algo se interponía entre los protagonistas. Era parte de su naturaleza como persona: la vida debía tener final feliz.

Antonio, pues, era una persona feliz, pero lo cierto es que su suerte en el amor a veces le hacía sentirse solo. Tenía el cariño de su familia, de sus amigos y hasta de su perro pero… cada una de las relaciones amorosas que había tenido habían acabado en fracaso. Una incluso había desembocado en un pequeño incendio. Y Antonio se preguntaba a veces si había algún problema con él porque solo parecía enamorarse de personas que estaban locas, que acababan por dejarle por otra persona, o simplemente no estaban enamoradas de él.

Así que, finalmente, había decidido dejar de buscar el amor. Puede parecer una exageración: Antonio tenía 28 años, tenía toda la vida por delante para encontrar a su alma gemela, pero lo cierto es que, secretamente ya la había encontrado (no era correspondido, Antonio intentaba no pensar mucho en el tema). Se había enamorado otras veces, sí, o algo parecido al menos, y se había sentido bien, como si casi hubiera llenado ese hueco que le faltaba. Pero al final todo acababa mal, y puede que el destino no quisiera que Antonio encontrara el amor. Tal vez era mucho pedir; ya tenía una vida prácticamente perfecta, quizá era todo parte de una balanza. No era justo, no, pero tantas cosas en la vida no lo eran…

Probablemente es mejor contarlo todo desde el principio.

*~*~*~*

Bueno, lo cierto es que el primer recuerdo de Antonio se llamaba Lovino Vargas.

El padre de Antonio, Juan, había sido invitado a una fiesta, en honor del nacimiento del primer nieto de su jefe, un hombre vivaracho con un fuerte acento italiano llamado Augusto. Antonio, de tres años de edad, había acompañado a sus padres (algo que sinceramente no recuerda) y allí había conocido al que sería su primer amor.

El jefe de su padre era viudo y vivía con su hija y su marido en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con jardines inmensos de amplio césped y bonitos almendros. Augusto había invitado a algunos amigos y colegas para celebrar el nacimiento de su primer nieto (aunque Antonio más tarde descubriría que el hombre solía montar una fiesta por casi cualquier cosa).

De aquel día, Antonio solo era capaz de recordar a la mujer sentada en un cómodo sillón, de rostro cansado pero hermoso, feliz, sosteniendo un bebé. A la madre del susodicho la recordaba de forma borrosa, difusa, como vista a través del agua, pero la cara del pequeño recién nacido parecía una fotografía en su mente.

Tenía en su cabecita un pelo fino y oscuro, como caoba, con un mechón rebelde a un lado de ésta. Dormía, y sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos la manta con la que estaba envuelto.

Antonio suspiró y pensó que probablemente era el ser humano más bonito que hubiera visto nunca.

—¿Cómo se llama? —había preguntado entonces a la mujer, a su madre.

—Lovino. Se llama Lovino —contestó la mujer, con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Antonio enrojeció.

—Oh, oh… yo… ¿y si se cae?

—Siéntate aquí conmigo y yo te ayudo.

Ante la amable mirada de la mujer, Antonio se sentó a su lado, y ésta depositó con mucho cuidado el bebé en sus brazos, diciéndole cómo tenía que cogerlo. El niño jamás había sostenido un bebé, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo, intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Fue entonces, con el movimiento, que el bebé abrió los ojos. Antonio temía que se pusiera a llorar, pero se le quedó mirando, con curiosidad, con ojos grandes y de color avellana.

—Vaya…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que me voy a casar con tu hijo.

La mujer se rió con unas de esas risas que llenan la habitación y sacuden el cuerpo.

*~*~*~*

Lovino había sido un algo constante toda su vida. Habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños. Antonio era de las pocas personas que sabían tratarle, pues lo cierto es que Lovino solía tener un carácter de perros que frecuentaba a espantar a la gente. ¿Antonio? Antonio sabía que Lovino solo tenía miedo de que la gente le dejara y para evitar eso, prefería no dejarla entrar en primer lugar. Toda su vida había vivido a la sombra de Feliciano, su hermano pequeño (más dulce, mejor pintor, más amigable, “¿por qué no puedes ser un poco más como Feliciano?”) y se había refugiado en sí mismo.

Antonio veía a través de eso.

Le había pedido matrimonio cuando tenía nueve años y Lovino seis.

—¡Eso no se puede! —le había contestado—. ¡Somos dos chicos, Toni!

Con el corazón roto, Antonio había decidido que, aunque Lovino no le quisiera de la misma forma que él  lo hacía, no dejaría nunca de ser su amigo. Nunca le abandonaría.

Se recompuso como pudo (eran seis años en los que había reunido el valor de preguntarle, y la verdad, dolía) e intentó buscar amor en otra parte.

Con catorce años había conocido a Francis y a Gilbert. Luego formaron un grupo de amigos (y solo amigos) pero habían sido sus primeros escarceos amorosos. Había estado bien, recordaba esa época con cariño, pero nunca había llegado a más. Francis estaba enamorado de la vida y del amor, y Gilbert era un pirómano en potencia. Pero eran, después de Lovi, sus mejores amigos.

Su primera relación más o menos seria había sido Arthur. Tenía diecisiete años, estaba en su último año de instituto y a veces sentía que se podía comer el mundo.

Arthur había llegado nuevo a la ciudad, como un soplo de aire fresco. Era educado, inteligente e interesante, y Antonio se había sentido fascinado. Él prefería jugar al fútbol antes que tomar té, y todo lo referente a Arthur le parecía nuevo, intrigante.

Antonio le había pedido salir después de unos meses siendo compañeros de estudio, y Arthur, extrañamente, había dicho que sí. Antonio había estado pletórico durante semanas. Francis y Gilbert se reían de él a sus espaldas y en su cara, y Lovino no le aguanta a tres metros de él.

—¿Para qué quieres venir a mi casa? ¿Para hablar sin parar de ese inglés presuntuoso? Cuando rompáis llámame si quieres, pero mientras tu único tema de conversación sea Arthur a mí no me hables.

No había sido una buena época para su amistad con Lovino. Antonio, después, se había sentido un egoísta y un estúpido, pues sabía que Lovi no tenía muchos amigos, y él había desatendido su relación.

Lo suyo con Arthur había durado seis meses. No lo suficiente para sentir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero sí bastante para que doliera cuando Arthur le dijo que, bueno, que Antonio era demasiado… simple para él.

—¿Simple? ¿Quieres decir tonto? —había preguntado, sobre todo muy ofendido. No era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero no era tonto, muchas gracias.

—No, quiero decir simple. Si creyera que eres tonto no hubiera salido contigo nunca —resopló, como si esa conversación le estuviera aburriendo—. La gente normal se guarda cosas para sí, tiene _capas_. Tú no, dices todo lo que sientes como si tuvieras siete años. No puedo salir con alguien con la actitud de un niño pequeño.

—O sea, que tu problema conmigo es que soy _infantil_.

—…supongo que sí, sí.

Aquella noche había llamado a Francis y Gilbert para lanzar globos de agua a casa de Arthur para demostrarle lo maduro que podía ser.

Ya en su casa, después de llorar, había llamado a Lovino.

—¿Antonio? ¿Por qué cojones me llamas a estas horas?

Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era.

—¿Lovi? —susurró—. Lovi, he roto con Arthur. Bueno, él ha roto conmigo, dice que soy muy simple, yo qué sé… Sé que he tratado fatal y lo siento pero…

—Ya voy.

Lovi había llegado a su casa a más de las dos de la mañana después de despertar al barrio entero con su ciclomotor. Se habían pedido perdón mutuamente (“no debería haberte ignorado por estar con Arthur”, “no, no deberías… y bueno, yo tampoco debería haberte dicho que no vinieras a mi casa solo porque estabas con él”) y habían hecho como que dormían en la misma cama aunque realmente ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho.

*~*~*~*

Había tenido algunas parejas más aquí y allá, nada que cuajara, hasta que cumplió 21 años, cuando conoció a Abel, y había sido una jarra de agua fría.

Era reservado pero inteligente, con aire de misterio, y Antonio se sintió atraído de inmediato. Y una vez más, el objeto de sus deseos pareció reciprocar esa atracción.

Todo parecía ir genial al principio. Tenían mucha química, tenían gustos parecidos. A Lovino no le gustaba, pero por lo menos no se lo decía a Abel a la cara, y parecía una relación madura. Antonio se sentía a gusto, y tras un año juntos, decidieron empezar a compartir piso.

La verdad, después de dos años de relación estable, Antonio empezaba a pensar que tal vez éste era el definitivo. Pensaba en el futuro, en comprar un anillo, quién sabe.

Un día había llegado antes del trabajo, feliz de poder darle una sorpresa a su novio.

—¡Abel! ¡Estoy en casa! Te he comprado bombones de los que te gustan, si quieres…

Y calló porque allí, justo delante de él, su novio se estaba follando a otro.

En su salón.

En su sofá.

—¡Joder, Antonio! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Y Antonio, cuyo rostro se había quedado blanco bajo su moreno natural, había ido a la cocina, cogido una cerilla y había incendiado el sofá, delante de la mirada atónita de Abel y del niñato ese, que se había puesto los calzoncillos a duras penas.

—¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ! ¡ESE SOFÁ ES MÍO!

—Y este piso está a mi nombre así que fuera de aquí antes de que te eche yo mismo. ¡Ya! —dijo, subiendo la voz poco a poco.

—¡Tengo mis cosas aquí! ¡Y no tengo dónde quedarme!

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

Había apagado el pequeño incendio con el agua del cubo de la fregona y tras tirar las cosas de Abel por la ventana (no se había tomado bien que le pusieran los cuernos) había llamado a Lovino.

Lovino, que había ido inmediatamente a verle y le había abrazado mientras lloraba (y Lovino no solía dar muchos abrazos).

—¿Crees que soy yo? —le había preguntado—. He tenido relaciones serias, relaciones no tan serias, rollos, y nada sale bien. A lo mejor el denominador común soy yo.

—Mírame.

Y Antonio pensó “¿cuándo no lo hago?” pero obedeció.

—Antonio —dijo, serio, con esos ojos color avellana fijos en los suyos verdes—. Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Te mereces lo mejor, créeme cuando te lo digo. Y no pienso repetir más estas cursiladas así que más vale que me escuches. Eres una persona fantástica y un día vas a encontrar la persona que te mereces. Y no quiero volver a escuchar más tonterías. ¿Lo has entendido?

Antonio asintió.

—Gracias. Tú también eres la mejor persona que conozco.

—He dicho que no quiero escuchar más tonterías. ¿Y por qué tienes un sofá chamuscado en el salón?

*~*~*~*

Por un largo tiempo, Antonio creyó que “la persona que se merecía” era Belle.

Belle era fantástica. Pero no como Arthur o Abel, Belle era fantástica de verdad. No iba de misteriosa ni erudita. Era lista, sí, pero también graciosa, abierta, simpática. Era probablemente la única pareja que había tenido que le gustaba a Lovino.

Era completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que hubiese salido antes; más parecida a él, más simple. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Cuando le decía “te quiero” era verdad y casi no sentía ese tirón de culpabilidad (sus te quieros sabían que tenían otro dueño, pero con Belle era más fácil).

Estuvieron juntos más de tres años. Para Antonio probablemente lo peor fue la forma en que cortaron.

Había estado muy seguro cuando había entrado a la tienda, cuando había comprado el anillo y cuando había ido a la casa que compartían, cuando había hecho la cena, puesto la mesa y encendido las velas. Cuando había abierto la puerta y había sorprendido a Belle, y cuando se había puesto de rodillas y había sacado la cajita de su bolsillo.

Cuando Belle se puso a llorar supuso que era de felicidad, hasta que empezó a hablar.

—No puedo Antonio —lloraba, como si hubiera guardado esas palabras mucho tiempo y ahora salieran todas a la vez, junto a las lágrimas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo… yo pensaba…

—Eres un hombre maravilloso Antonio… Yo te quiero tanto… Pero no puedo seguir engañándome, ni puedo dejar que lo sigas haciendo tú.

—Creo… creo que no te entiendo.

—Me entiendes perfectamente —suspiró—. Antonio, tú no estás enamorado de mí.

Antonio abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Claro que sí! Belle, ¡yo te quiero!

Belle, que no había parado de llorar en ese rato, se levantó y cogió de su bolso un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Miró a Antonio largamente, como pensando en qué decir.

—Belle…

—Me quieres… eso lo sé, lo veo. Pero Toni… yo no soy con quien tú quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

Y ante eso no supo qué responder.

—Lo mejor es romper. Lo siento Toni… pero yo también lo estoy pasando mal, viendo como prefieres a Lovino antes que a mí.

Que dijera su nombre lo hizo más real. Belle suspiró, se acercó a Antonio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Díselo.

Por la noche Belle ya no vivía en ese piso. Y esa vez no llamó a Lovino.

No sabía qué decir. “Sí, le pedí matrimonio pero me dijo que no porque yo en realidad estoy y siempre he estado enamorado de ti, espero que no te importe.” No iba a salir bien.

No podía ignorar a todo el mundo para siempre, tampoco. Había llamado a Francis y Gilbert, y se habían ido de copas, y les había llorado sus penas.

—Antoine —le había dicho Francis—, tú sabes que pienso que el amor debe triunfar ante todo. No es que Lovino sea plato de mi devoción pero tu amor por él traspasa fronteras.

—¡Llevas veinticinco años enamorado de él! —exclamó Gilbert, por su parte—. ¡Es patético! Te conozco desde hace catorce años y en todo ese tiempo lo único que has hecho es lamer el suelo que pisa. Si se lo dices algún día creo que montaré una fiesta. Con prostitutas.

—No quiero prostitutas.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sean para ti?

*~*~*~*

Así que allí se encontraba, al día siguiente, con una resaca espantosa y dándole vueltas a las mismas preguntas de siempre.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte en el amor? ¿Debería decirle algo a Lovino?

Excepto que, bueno. Lovino ya lo sabía. Le había propuesto matrimonio, por dios. No era un tema del que hablaran… nunca, la verdad, jamás habían sacado el tema ninguno de los dos, pero Antonio estaba seguro de que Lovino se acordaría. La verdad, pensar que Lovi no se acordaba de ese día, del anillo de plástico que le había comprado, de las flores que le había regalado (robadas del jardín de su vecina), le hacía daño, como un agujero negro en el estómago.

Su primera decisión esa mañana fue darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol y sudor de encima. Tal vez se pasó otra media hora de pie allí dentro, dejando que el agua corriera y pensando en nada, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie.

Tras vestirse se sentía marginalmente mejor, así que intentó organizar sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que tenía que llamar a Lovino, tenía que contarle lo de Belle. Decidió que no necesitaba contarle la historia completa, solo lo extrictamente necesario. Y de verdad que necesitaba a Lovi en ese momento.

Había algo diferente en esa ruptura. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, era probablemente su mejor ruptura, la menos conflictiva, la que menos le había roto el corazón. Sin embargo se sentía vacío. Arthur, Abel y tantos otros parecían una nimiedad cuando pensaba en ellos; sí, había sido duro en su momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquellas relaciones habrían fracasado. Sin embargo, con Belle… si no estuviese enamorado de Lovino, sabía que podría haber pasado su vida con ella.

Y ese era el problema, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque encontrara a una persona mejor que Belle, nunca sería Lovino. Nunca tendría sus ojos, ni ese rulo rebelde en el pelo, ni esa sonrisa casi invisible que solo dedicaba a las personas que le importaban de verdad.

Antonio tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y por otra parte se sentía libre. Libre de ataduras, de no saber. Estaba claro que si no era Lovino no era nadie. Y estaba claro que… bueno, que Lovino no pensaba igual, ¿así que para qué buscar más? Parecía una revelación.

De hecho Antonio sentía que era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Había hecho perder tres años de su vida a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Belle, y no podía hacerle eso a nadie más, ni a sí mismo tampoco.

Como era costumbre, por desgracia, en ese tipo de ocasiones, acabó llamando a Lovino, contando los minutos que faltaban para que llegara, con ese cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago y una sonrisa tirando de sus mejillas hacia arriba. De verdad, era normal que Belle hubiera decidido que no podía soportar más esa competición en la que, al final, siempre perdía.

Cuando llamaron al timbre Antonio se levantó de un salto para abrir, impaciente, cristalino como el agua, y con el alma triste.

Y allí estaba. Lovino, su Lovi, con sus ojos grandes color avellana, y su pelo caoba oscuro, y su nariz recta. Era casi una broma, lo guapo, lo cascarrabias y detallista que era, con sus pecas en los hombros y las palabras italianas que a veces se le escapaban sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando se enfadaba y el rubor le bajaba por debajo del cuello de la camisa y Antonio no podía dejar de imaginar hasta dónde llegaría. Los chistes que solo él y Antonio conocían, producto de conocerse toda una vida; ese sentimiento personal, privado y especial cuando conectaban miradas brillantes ante algo que solo ellos entendían.

Era casi una broma, pero Antonio empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño allí en la puerta, sintiendo su boca torpe, incapaz de decir nada. Lovino lo abrazó, fuerte, como si quisiera sostenerle con los pies en el suelo, y Antonio con brazos que no parecían responderle le rodeó y lo mantuvo contra sí.

Eran casi de la misma altura, siendo Lovino tal vez un par de centímetros más bajo (algo que nunca jamás admitiría) así que Antonio podía sentir pecho con pecho la respiración del otro, sus exhalaciones en la oreja, el olor de su champú en la nariz, y fue eso y no otra cosa lo que consiguió tranquilizarle.

Lovi mientras tanto había cerrado la puerta, y solo soltó a Antonio cuando éste quiso.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí. Sí, estoy más tranquilo.

—Siéntate, voy a hacer café.

Escuchar a Lovino en su cocina trasteando y buscando en los cajones le traía paz mental. Era cómo las cosas deberían ser, y probablemente eran en otra vida.

Trajo el café ya hecho en la taza, pues sabía cómo le gustaba a Antonio, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Me vas a contar cómo ha pasado todo?

En su voz no estaba su dureza habitual, solo curiosidad y algo parecido a la pena.

Antonio suspiró. Odiaba que le tuvieran pena.

—Compré un anillo. Estaba seguro de que iba a decir que sí, monté el chiringuito completo con velas y todo y de repente… se echa a llorar y me dice que no puede.

—¿Que no puede, qué exactamente?

—Casarse conmigo, claro.

Lovino parecía ofendido, como si le hubieran rechazado a él en vez de a Antonio.

—¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

Antonio había estado pensando mientras venía en qué decirle. Se veía incapaz de mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que había pasado con sinceridad, así que había optado por una verdad a medias.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ahora lo veo, pero… bueno. Ella se dio cuenta antes, y cuando vio el anillo lo soltó todo. Supongo que llevaba un tiempo pensándolo… y ya no pudo más.

Lovino se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, murmurando por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enfadado, más de lo normal, como si de verdad el hecho de Belle hubiera roto con él le hubiera ofendido en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¡Francamente, no entiendo nada! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿A todos? —estalló—. Es como si se hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y no supieran razonar bien.

—Eso no es justo, Lovi…

—¡Me importa un mierda! ¿Me oyes? ¡Una mierda! _Cazzo_! Estoy harto de que te rompan el corazón cuatro estúpidos de mierda sin dos dedos de frente.

Siguió gruñendo un rato, diciendo palabrotas por lo bajo. Era como estar en el ojo del huracán; Antonio sabía que aunque la ira no estaba dirigida a él era mejor tener cuidado por el momento.

—Lovi… escúchame. Estoy bien.

Eso le hizo para en seco.

—¿Que estás… bien? ¿Cómo vas a estar bien?

Antonio suspiró largamente, sabiendo que le esperaba una regañina.

—Siéntate, te tengo que contar una cosa.

Lovino se volvió a sentar a su lado, mirándole escépticamente, como un animal del bosque dispuesto a atacar ante el menor signo de peligro.

 —Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Belle —comenzó—. Pero me ha hecho darme cuenta de que… estoy bien. No tirando cohetes, quiero decir, pero bien. No me siento como debería sentirme. Es decir, acabo de terminar la relación más estable que he tenido nunca con una mujer perfecta… Debería estar destrozado. Pero no lo estoy.

Antonio tragó saliva.

—Y eso es porque no estoy enamorada de ella. La quiero pero… no de esa manera. Lo que teníamos era bonito pero siempre faltaba algo y ese algo era yo.

Aunque mientras hablaba había estado todo el rato mirando a Lovino a la cara, en ese momento apartó la vista hasta sus manos, sabiendo que su reacción no sería buena.

—Eso me ha llevado a pensar… ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? Quiero decir, tenía una relación perfecta y no he sido capaz de centrarme en ella. No importa con quién salga, sea chico, chica o lo que sea, si es de mi edad, menor, mayor, rubio, moreno… Al final nada va a salir bien porque no soy capaz de dar todo de mí.

—No me gusta nada por dónde estás yendo…

—He decidido no volver a salir con nadie más.

Al principio no pasó nada. Antonio de hecho se esperaba un tortazo o algo así pero nunca llegó, lo que le hizo creer, iluso él, que Lovino no se había tomado mal su decisión.

Ay. Iluso él.

—Es una broma —dijo Lovino, no preguntó. Era una afirmación cargada de dinamita.

—No. No lo es.

Y la tormenta estalló.

—¿PERO CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? ¿TONI? ¿ERES… ERES CONSCIENTE DE LAS TONTERÍAS QUE DICES? O SEA. ES QUE ME DA IGUAL TU PUTA VIDA AMOROSA DE MIERDA AHORA MISMO.

Ahí estaba ese rubor que le recorría toda la cara hasta debajo de la camisa, pero no era el momento de fijarse en eso.

—JODER, ANTONIO. ME HAS CONTADO COMO UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE QUIERES CASARTE E IRTE DE LUNA DE MIEL A UN PUTO SAFARI. ¡A UN PUTO SAFARI! Y QUIERES COMO UN CENTENAR DE HIJOS. QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES, IDIOTA DE MIERDA.

Lovino parecía a punto de reventar como un globo. Después de que se le pasara el enfado probablemente Antonio iría a hacerle una tila.

—¡No puedes renunciar a eso porque un par de gilipollas no sepan apreciarte! ¡No puedes! ¡Simplemente no puedes! Hay una persona allí fuera que sabrá apreciarte y ¡me cago en todas sus putas madre que los parieron! ¡JODER! ¡Los voy a matar a todos por hacerte creer que renunciar a tu maldita felicidad es la maldita mejor solución!

—¡Lovino! —exclamó.

A pesar de que el italiano había estado hablando mucho más alto que él, el hecho de que Antonio, que nunca elevaba la voz, le gritara, hizo que se quedara mudo, mirándole como en un trance.

—Toni… por favor. Vas a encontrar a alguien. No te hagas eso.

—Escúchame. Escúchame de verdad. No hago esto porque haya perdido las esperanzas de encontrar al amor de mi vida. Simplemente sé que no vale la pena.

Y aunque Lovino parecía a punto de elevar otra vez la voz, Antonio decidió cortar por lo sano.

—¡Por dios, atiende a lo que te digo! ¡Necesito tu apoyo en esto! —Hizo de tripas corazón, pues no había otra forma de que Lovino le entendiera y le dejara tranquilo—: La razón por la que hago esto no es otra de que ya he encontrado al amor de mi vida. Y no es correspondido.

—¿Qué…?

—Por eso Belle ha roto conmigo.

Lovino parpadeó como si le estuvieran hablando en otra idioma. Al final, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Quién es?

—No te lo voy a decir.

El más joven se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es correspondido?

Antonio emitió una risa seca, arrancada de sus pulmones.

—Ya se lo dije.

—Pues es un imbécil.

—Él no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—O sea, que es un chico.

Pasándose una mano por la cara, exasperado, Antonio se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un par de tilas.

—Déjalo. Es mejor que no sepas quién es.

—Entonces lo conozco.

Antonio no le contestó.

Lovino le había seguido hasta la cocina, y le estaba evaluando con la mirada. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si hubiera algo que sabía que se le escapaba. Antonio a veces odiaba que fuera tan perspicaz.

—Siempre me lo cuentas todo. No entiendo este secretismo, normalmente el que se guarda los secretos hasta que no puede más soy yo.

Sí, Antonio recordaba lo mucho que había tardado en salir del armario. Para Antonio había sido un proceso natural; tal vez el que no lo había entendido al principio era su hermano mayor, pero al final no había tenido problemas. Sin embargo, Lovino sentía el peso de su fe en la espalda, incluso hoy en día. Era algo que aún tenía problemas conciliando; no era capaz de renunciar a Dios, pero tampoco podía negar toda su vida lo que sentía por los hombres.

—Es decir… Es un chico, le conozco… y si no me quieres decir quién es, posiblemente me siente mal quienquiera que sea.

Antonio sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues conocía las inseguridades de Lovino de pie a pa.

—¿Es… mi hermano? ¿Es Feli?

El amor que Lovino profesaba a su hermano menor era inmenso, pero casi tan grande era su complejo de inferioridad.

—Porque… lo entiendo —continuó—. Aunque sabes que está con ese alemán imbécil, así que… Pero lo entiendo, él es…

—No es Feliciano.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó después de una pausa.

—No te lo voy a decir —reiteró.

—¿Pero por qué no? ¿Por qué el secretismo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, lo último que haría sería ir con el chisme por ahí. Cualquiera diría que te da cosa vergüenza decírmelo porque soy yo, lo cual es la mayor estupidez del mundo, porque…

—Toma tu tila.

—Claro, mi… ¿qué?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Antonio se sentía a punto de vomitar, pero en el fondo sabía que una verdad tan grande como esa no podía ocultarse mucho más tiempo.

Lovino lo miraba, y lo miraba, y lo miraba, como si se hubiera olvidado de las facciones de su cara y de repente las estuviera viendo a la luz.

Dejó la tila con manos temblorosas en la encimera de la cocina. Era extraño verlo tan callado, siendo como era una fuerza de la naturaleza, pura y brutal.

—Dime la verdad.

Antonio dio un sorbo a su propia tila y la dejó así mismo en la encimera. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Derrotado.

—Ya la sabes.

Entonces sintió un golpe agudo y punzante en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se tocó la cara. Lovino le había abofeteado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

Había algo rabioso en la forma en la que le miraba, con ira, desesperación y duda.

—¿Te crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esa manera? ¿Que soy tonto?

Y entonces Antonio sintió que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Te hace gracia?

—No sé de qué hablas, Lovi.

—¡No me llames así! ¿Sí, verdad? ¡El amor de tu vida, al que ya le has confesado lo que sientes! Si no quieres decírmelo… si no confías en mí, pues ¡muy bien! Soy adulto, puedo aceptar que haya cosas que no quieres compartir conmigo. Pero no juegues conmigo de esa manera. No te tomaba por un imbécil.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, y Antonio en ese momento de pánico le agarró por la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame!

—Lovi, por el amor de Dios, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, creo que no estás comprendiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —gruñó entre dientes, mientras intentaba zafarse.

—¡No!

Antonio vio que era ahora o nada. Y prefería el ahora.

—¡Lovino… ¡yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero! Daría todo lo que tengo, mi trabajo, mi vida, por que entendieras lo mucho que te quiero.

—¡PARA!

Se consiguió soltar, pero en vez de irse le miró a los ojos. Lloraba.

—¡Para, para, para! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Lovino. Te quiero.

—¡He dicho que pares! Tú nunca… Nunca me has confesado nada. Nunca.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te pedí matrimonio!

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tenía seis años. Era 1996, Antonio.

—Entonces te acuerdas.

Lovino, mientras le miraba con los ojos húmedos y la cara roja, le parecía a Antonio una obra de arte.

—Me acuerdo. Era 1996, después del colegio, y me pediste matrimonio con un anillo de plástico y un ramo de margaritas aplastadas, porque querías que fuese una sorpresa y las metiste en tu mochila. Y yo te dije…

—Que no —completó Antonio.

—¡No! Te dije que no podíamos. Que éramos dos chicos. Era 1996.

Lovino cogió un taburete de la cocina y se sentó, como si no le quedaran fuerzas en las rodillas.

—Recuerdo que 2005 llegó y se fue y yo tenía la esperanza de que… De que tú… —cogió aire y lo expulsó entrecortadamente—. Pensé… “bueno, acaba de romper con Arthur, a lo mejor solo necesita tiempo.” Luego en 2006 pensé “es tan tonto que a lo mejor ni se ha enterado de que han legalizado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo.” Luego, a principios de 2010 empezaste a decirme que estabas planteándote pedirle a Abel que se casara contigo y me di cuenta de que el tonto era yo. Así que sí, me acuerdo, Antonio.

Y Antonio sentía que estaba en otra ciudad, otro planeta, pero no allí en su cocina, con Lovino prácticamente diciéndole todo lo que siempre había querido oír.

—Nunca dijiste nada. Cuando me confesé, claro que sabía que no podíamos, solo esperaba que en un futuro pudiésemos. Y entonces me dijiste que no…

—No te dije que no.

—Bueno, tampoco dijiste que sí, y yo lo tomé como un rechazo. Y no quise sacar nunca el tema, porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que era un pesado, y no quería perder tu amistad.

—¿Y yo sí podía? ¿Cuándo, cuando rompiste con Abel y estuviste casi dos años sin follar de lo que te duraba el disgusto? ¿O cuando parecías tan feliz con Belle?

—Touché.

El silencio volvió, pero no tan pesado como antes. Era un silencio tímido, confundido y perdido, sin saber cómo romperse.

—Belle me gustaba. Gusta. Es una buena chica, buena amiga. Cuando te veía con ella y pensaba en ti de esta manera me daba asco a mí mismo, porque sentía que la estaba traicionando.

—Yo aprendí hace tiempo a vivir con ese sentimiento, cuando estaba con alguien y pensaba en ti.

Lovino se le quedó mirando, y se rió una vez, y luego no pudo parar.

—Somos un par de idiotas donde los haya, ¿verdad?

—Y que lo digas —contestó Antonio, contagiado con la risa.

—¡Ven aquí ya y dame un maldito beso!

Y lo hizo. Se agachó hasta donde estaba sentado, lo besó y lo cogió entre sus brazos, dando vueltas mientras reían y lloraban y se besaban un poco más.

*~*~*~*

Besar a Lovino no eran fuegos artificiales ni tocar las estrellas. Era una casa con chimenea de leña, era la lluvia en verano, era encontrar la pieza del puzle que se había perdido. _Lovino_ era enamorarse otra vez cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Por supuesto lo primero que hicieron… bueno, lo _segundo_ que hicieron fue llamar a sus amigos y hablarles de la buena nueva.

Todos se lo tomaron bien, y de hecho, en palabras de Gilbert, pensaban que “joder, por una puta vez en tu vida te has dado prisa, enhorabuena. Voy a llamar a las prostitutas.” Rodrigo, el hermano mayor de Antonio, se había reído un poco y le había dicho que ya era hora.

Antonio había tenido mucho miedo de llamar a Belle, pues aunque le pareciera que su relación con ella había ocurrido en una vida pasada, habían cortado ayer. Pero lo cierto es que parecía contenta, contenta de verdad con que hubiera dado el paso, y aunque le había dicho que prefería no verle por el momento, le agradecía haberse enterado por él y no por otra persona.

Era una aventura, todo aquello. Sentía que a pesar de conocer a Lovino toda su vida, estaba descubriendo una parte completa de su personalidad. Como cuando se quedaba en la cama hasta que tenía desayunar corriendo para no llegar tarde a su trabajo como chef, o lo mucho que sonreía cuando estaban solo los dos en casa.

Antonio también era más feliz esos días. Sentía que sus flores crecían más bonitas, que los clientes eran más educados y que su perro le mordía menos las zapatillas.

Cuando había devuelto el anillo de Belle, el joyero le había mirado con pena (de verdad que odiaba que dar pena a la gente, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida). Así que cuatro meses más tarde, cuando había regresado, se le había quedado mirando, tal vez reconociéndolo y preguntándose por qué había vuelto tan pronto.

En la boda no hubo prostitutas, por mucho que hubiera insistido Gilbert (con ayuda de Francis), pero allí estaban, todas las personas que le importaban, reunidas celebrando, comiendo, bailando. Su familia, sus amigos, la familia de Lovino. Su corazón estaba lleno y Antonio sentía que le podían hacer llorar con la palabra adecuada, como ya había pasado cuando había dicho sus votos.

Le dio un beso a Lovino. Aún le costaba creer que pudiera hacer eso, que besar a Lovi ahora era su rutina.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

En la mitad de la pista de baile estaba Silvia, la madre de Lovino, bailando con Ludwig, el novio de Feliciano, que no parecía ser un experto en aquello.

—¿Me permites?

—Claro —contestó, y sin pensárselo mucho volvió a su mesa, donde le esperaba el pequeño italiano.

Silvia tenía los mismos rasgos dulces de Feli, pero el pelo oscuro de Lovino y su mismo color de ojos. No se podía decir que no fueran sus hijos.

—¿Cómo estás, Antonio?

—Muy bien —dijo, mientras bailaban—. Te dije que me casaría con tu hijo.

Silvia rió de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que se lo había dicho, con una risa contagiosa, de mandíbula abierta.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Y la verdad, una vez vi cómo te miraba, no tuve duda. ¿Sabes que vino llorando un día cuando tenía como cinco o seis años porque decía que le habías pedido que se casara contigo pero no podía?

—¿En serio? Eso no me lo ha contado nunca.

—Pues sí. Menudo drama montó, estuvo a punto de “escaparse” para ir a hablar con el Presidente.

Antonio sonrió. Hablaría con Lovino sobre ese asunto más tarde.

—Yo solo quería darte las gracias. Por haber criado a Lovino.

—Es un pequeño cascarrabias, pero no puedo decir que no lo haya hecho bien.

—Mi cascarrabias.

Silvia paró en seco y le soltó.

—Sé que estás deseando volver con él,  así que corre, ya me buscaré otra pareja de baile. Espero que no sea Ludwig, sé que el pobre intenta caerme bien pero bailando no lo va a conseguir.

—Es un buen chico. Lo conozco desde que era pequeño, es el hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Sí que lo es. Pero ya lo has visto, me duelen los pies de las veces que me ha pisado —rió—. ¡Anda! Ve ya con Lovino, seguro que se está preguntando de qué estás hablando con tu suegra el día de tu boda.

Como buen caballero, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano antes de volver con su (oh dios mío) esposo.

—¿Qué hacías con mi mamma?

—Darle las gracias por traerte a mi vida.

Ahora Antonio sabía que el rubor que le bajaba por debajo de la camisa le llagaba hasta el pecho.

—Qué tonto eres.

Antonio rió de buena gana.

—Tu tonto. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos al hotel?

—Sí, por dios. Si veo a Francis intentando ligar con alguien más voy a potar.

Se despidieron rápidamente de los invitados, que decidieron aprovechar el buffet libre el resto de la noche. Era una noche sin nubes, algo fría después del calor del convite, pero llena de estrellas. Fuera les esperaba la limusina, dispuesta a llevarles donde pidieran.

Ya dentro del coche, Lovino le cogió la mano donde llevaba el anillo. _Casados_. Antonio lo pensaba y todavía no se lo creía.

—Te quiero —dijo Lovino, casi sereno—. Pero que no se entere nadie.

Antonio rio, feliz, y le dijo “yo también te quiero” a labios sonrientes, y una lengua curiosa, y ojos avellana. Le dijo “te quiero” el resto de su vida, porque sus te quieros habían encontrado a su dueño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Siempre que podáis dejar un comentario, es bienvenido, claro!


End file.
